


Stormborn

by Cros3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cros3/pseuds/Cros3
Summary: The year is 1025 AC in Westeros, about 717 years after the heroes we followed broke the wheel and destroyed the white walkers... or so they thought. Archaeologist Dr. Danielle Stark (secretly Targaryen) has gone to excavate unusual activity reported underneath the ancient ruins of Dragonstone, what she finds underneath her ancestral home will change Westeros forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a response to this Instagram prompt (https://www.instagram.com/p/BWj7WGTBLJg/) and it quickly spiraled into what it is now. Now, I don't have a beta for this story so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or any other errors (if anyone would like to be a beta please message me!). Danielle and Jon are the reincarnated versions of Daenerys and Jon, and other characters names have been adjusted to better fit the modern time. In the current time frame, Danielle and Jon are NOT related, just raised together. I will try to update as often as I can but I have just started college. Hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading!

1003 AC

  
The worst storm of the current century was raging outside the brittle frame of the worn-down house. A silver haired woman gently stroked her newborn’s face before handing her off to the cloaked figure beside her “take her, she deserves so much better than we can give her. Her destiny is greater than any of us could ever imagine. You must raise her to be strong, like the dragon she is” she said before turning around and closing the door behind her. She felt a strong desire to turn around and say that she was making a mistake, but the mantra of the most well-known member of her family ran through her head _“If I look back, I am lost.” _The woman stays with her back facing the door, sometimes the hardest decisions are for the best.__


	2. Chapter 1

22 years later

  
It was 1025 AC in Westeros, 717 years since Daenerys Targaryen had taken over the seven kingdoms and replaced the well- established system of a monarchy with that of a democracy. She was chosen to rule alongside her husband Aegon Targaryen, and they stayed in this position of power until their son, Viserion came of age and was elected himself. After Viserion came a Stark, after the Stark came a Lannister, and so on and so forth. The point is the wheel was forever broken. As the years went on the North, and Dorne became independent countries and elected their own leaders, following the example set in King’s Landing. Total peace settled upon Westeros for the first time in decades. That was until it was revealed that the Targaryen family was still marrying brother to sister, aunt to nephew to keep their bloodline pure. The current Targaryen leader in Kings Landing was impeached and his entire family disappeared. It seemed that every Targaryen had finally left Westeros. Or so it seemed.

Danielle furiously scrubbed at the leftover hair dye that stained her fingers, next time she would remind herself to wear gloves since no one could find out her long dark locks were a lie. Gods she couldn’t remember a time when she had seen her true hair color she had been covering it up for so long. She thought back to a time when she was in high school and Catherine Stark, her adoptive mother, had scolded her for missing her hair appointment. Danielle thought that Cat was going to rip her hair out right then and there she had been so angry. She understood why though, Cat was just trying to protect her, always had and always would. “Dany, what are you up to this time?” she heard a gruff voice say. She looked up to see Jon Stark leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom with an amused smile on his face. Jon was the oldest of the Stark siblings, and Danielle’s best friend since she could remember, they had been born on the same day after all. “Hair dye accident” she replied, holding up her stained hands for him to see. “Again? You seem to have quite a talent for making a mess, not a very good trait in your profession,” he said with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. Dany rolled her eyes before giving up on washing the dye off and moving over to the last pile of clothes left on her bed. She picked them up and bent down to place them into her overflowing suitcase. “When do you leave?” she heard Jon ask. She looked up at him and saw how truly upset he was over her leaving, more than his usual brooding. “Tonight at 10” she said. “You know I have to go, I can’t pass up this opportunity and it is my family’s old home after all. Besides you can call and text me whenever you miss me too much.” she continued before he could even attempt to protest. Of course, the greatest break in her career had to happen right as her and Jon were realizing their feelings for each other. Yes, they had been raised together, but they weren’t technically related. Thank the Gods for that.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very basic introduction to the two main characters of the story. I tried to make them keep the core traits of their original selves, but have a unique flare. Next chapter goes a bit into the whole point of the story. Also please forgive the formatting for now, I'm VERY rusty on HTML.


	3. Chapter 2

What job could possibly be amazing enough for Dany to leave behind the only family she has ever known? Well, she had been given the opportunity to be the leader of a team of archeologists going on a dig to the historical site of Dragonstone. There had been unusual activity detected underneath the once great castle and she was lucky enough to be able to excavate it. Dany had been obsessed with history since she was first able to read. Her interest really peaked when she finally got her hands on a copy of A Song of Ice and Fire by Samwell Tarly. The book had been written in about 288 AC, and was the only source available that told the accounts of The War of Five Kings, and Daenerys’s conquest of Westeros. The book was widely disputed on its credibility due accounts of dragons so large they cast shadows over towns, and of the horrifying White Walkers who threatened to take over the world. Since many details in Samwell’s story did line up with the records housed in the National Library in Oldtown, people just assumed the dragons and ice zombies were simply added in to add a nice level of fantasy to an otherwise uneventful tale. The story had even been turned into a TV show called Game of Thrones, which of course Dany had forced Jon to binge watch with her. Whether fact or fiction, the book was still Dany’s favorite to this day and it had led her to pursue a career in archeology, in hopes she might one day find something left over from Samwell’s story.  
  
The flight from Winterfell to Kings landing was long, about six hours. After the plane ride Dany had a two-hour boat ride to Dragonstone. When she arrived, she was greeted by a member of her team, Greg was his name. He quickly brought her to the main area where they were to begin searching, it was a small entrance to a cave that led to darkness. “All the unknown activity seems to be coming from within that cave Dr. Danielle” Greg told her. “Is it stable enough to go inside yet?” Dany asked him, she wasn’t all that interested in hearing his reply though, all she could focus on was this strange feeling that she needed to venture into that cave. “Um not quite, in about an hour it should be ready for you to go explore. Until then there isn’t much you have to do.” he responded. Dany sat down in a chair at a nearby table and pulled out her phone for the first time that day. She had a text from Jon asking if she had landed safely, three from Catherine and two missed calls wondering the same exact thing, and multiple texts from her best friend Melissa asking for her help with her latest guy troubles. Dany sent a quick but warm response to Cat to prevent her from having a heart attack, then she sent a message that she hoped would solve Melissa’s problem. Finally, she snapped a quick photo of the cave entrance before sending the photo to Jon with the message _**“Look your FAVORITE place in the world;)**_ she was teasing him of course, Jon had a huge fear of caves ever since he went spelunking one time with his ex-girlfriend and got bit by a bat. He promptly responded with _**“Hey you have no idea what kind of creepy things hide in caves, my fears are very well justified. For all you know there are aliens down there in that cave just waiting to abduct you”**_. _ **“Aliens? That’s a new one for you. You gotta stop looking into all those conspiracy theories, I love ASOIAF as much as the next girl but white walkers were never real. LET IT GOOO”**_ she replied with a smile on her face. Gods she had only been away from Jon for what nine hours and she already missed him terribly. Before she could wait for his reply Greg came back over and told her that the cave was safe to enter. Dany walked over to the entrance with Greg and three other team members following her, when they got to the mouth of the cave she turned to them “I think it’s best if I go in alone at first, we don’t know what’s in there and I am the most experienced out of all of us here” she said trying to sound authoritative. Greg opened his mouth to argue with her logic but she raised an eyebrow at him and gave him her coldest look at he shut his mouth immediately. Good now they will start to respect me she thought to herself. She turned on her flashlight and walked into the dark abyss of the cave. She only got about 200 feet into the cave when she saw it, a thick glass panel going from floor to ceiling of the cave. It seemed to be a bio-dome. _“What use would anyone have for placing a bio-dome under here?”_ she thought _“unless… it was something meant to be forgotten”_ she continued. She brought herself out of her thoughts and walked closer to the panel. Upon further inspection, there seemed to be a door right in the middle of it, and with a heaving push it was thrown open. A gush of warm air hit Dany as she stepped inside the dome. It was as bright as the sun in the dome and after the awe wore off she focused her eyes on the center of the dome. That’s when she saw it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter here! I hope you guys are liking this story:)


	4. Chapter 3

To say the creature lying asleep in front of her was large was an understatement. Dany had never seen a living thing like this before, its head was as tall as a grizzly on its hind legs and as wide as a hummer. Its scales were a sapphire blue tinged with silver across its body. It was beautiful, magnificent, there weren’t enough words to describe how amazing it was. Everything instinct Dany had should have been screaming at her to run away, but she felt draw to this creature, this dragon that lay before her. She stepped towards it in a trance and reached out her hand and gently placed it on the dragon’s nose. Suddenly eyes of molten gold were staring at her, but Dany didn’t pull her hand away. The dragon inhaled in a deep breath and the only sound she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her chest. A moment later the dragon exhaled and lifted its giant head to reveal a thick chain around its neck, it then craned its neck to the side, exposing it to Dany, before letting out a slight noise. _“So, it doesn’t want to burn me, that’s a good step. Does it want me to help it?”_ Dany thought to herself. Pretty much the only thing Dany knew about dragons was that they were highly intelligent creatures, which meant the dragon could potentially sense that she would help it out. Going against her better judgment, she reached up and tugged at the bolt holding the chain in place, it took a few minutes but with a heaving pull it finally clattered to the ground. She then carefully pulled apart the chain and let it fall from the dragon’s neck, which it then gratefully shook out. The dragon made a satisfied rumble before turning its attention to Dany once again. _“Why does it seem so interested in me?”_ she questioned to herself. If dragons were so smart maybe it would understand her “Do you have a name, or will I have to think of one myself?” she spoke to it. Something sparked in the dragon’s eyes at something she had said because it leaned its head toward her and gently shoved Dany in the direction of a table in the back of the cave. Dany quickly walked over to it and found an old journal sitting neatly on it. She wiped away the layers of dust on the cover to reveal a simple leather-bound cover. She carefully opened the journal up to find an entry on the first page.  


_Her name is Rhaella, and she was born of the great dragons Drogon and Rhaegal. She has been placed under a spell of blood magic that will allow her to stay asleep until she is needed, so she will not age. However, the touch of the promised one will awaken her. The sword underneath this table is called Stormborn. It is forged of Valerian steel and is the new weapon of house Targaryen, if you are reading this you must claim it. You will need it in the war to come. We thought we had banished them from existence, but we were only successful in doing this for our generation and a few that follow. The Three-Eyed-Raven has seen them come again, most likely in the year 1026-1028 but the future is easily subject to change. Anyways, take the sword, and Rhaella and prepare Westeros for the Great War come again. Do what you wish with the eggs Rhaella has, they are near impossible to hatch but the Targaryen’s know the secret.  
-Samwell Tarly_

Dany quickly reached down and picked up the sword as the entry instructed. Upon touching it a strange jolt went through her, like she was supposed to stumble upon this weapon even though she had no idea how to wield it. She placed the sword down on the table before looking back at the journal again _“Could it REALLY be written by Sam? The signature does seem to match the ones on record at the National Library so it must be”_ she thought to herself. She turned the page to find another entry, much shorter than the last.

_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor, but I’m afraid I had no choice this time. Please keep Rhaella safe, she holds a special place in my heart. The people will not believe you at first, but you must persist, the well-being of Westeros depends on it.  
-Queen Daenerys Targaryen _

_“A dragon is not a slave… no they most certainly aren’t”_ Dany thought to herself. She closed the journal and carefully stashed it away in her backpack, she needed the proof of the writings. She picked up the scabbard for the sword and tightened it around her waist before sheathing the sword inside it. With a start Dany realized that she had understood the foreign words Daenerys had written. _“How is that even possible, I don’t even know what the language is even called”_ she wondered. _“High Valyrian”_ she managed to pull from somewhere in her head. How, all the sudden, did she understand a language that she had never previously heard even a whisper of. She could figure that out later, for now she had to think of how she was going to get a dragon the size of a 747 jet out of this small bio-dome. Dany walked back over to the dragon and it looked expectantly at her “So I read they call you Rhaella” she said as she extended her hand again to scratch at the dragon’s scaly head. It let out a content noise, like a purr before turning around to show Dany the clutch of three eggs she had been wrapped around. The first and largest one was a deep violet color, the second was cream and golden, and the last was a burnt red color. She felt drawn to them and instantly picked up the violet one. She dropped her backpack off her shoulder and began to unzip it, but she could feel Rhaella’s eyes burning into her. Dany turned to face the great dragon “I won’t do anything to them, I just have to put them in a safe place to get out of here, then I have to figure out a way to get you out.” She said. Rhaella let out a huff of air in response and Dany took that as her accepting her idea. She carefully placed the three eggs into her bag before zipping it up and slinging it back over her shoulder. Rhaella swung her head around and nudged a spot in the side of the cave, upon further inspection Dany found some sort of lever there. _“That must be the way to open the top of the dome”_ she realized. She looked over at the dragon “You stay here, I’m going to go clear the top of this thing so you can get out” she told her, Rhaella growled in response. “Right where else are you going to go” Dany said before turning around and walking out of the cave as fast as she could. She was greeted by a very worried Greg “Dr. Stark, you were gone for hours, we were beginning to get worried” he said, and suddenly he was eyeing the sword that sat along her hip “what else did you find down there?” he asked. Dany looked at him “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you so I will just have to show you, have the whole top of the hill cleared. There is a bio-dome in the cave and the only way to open it is through the top” she instructed him. He quickly hurried off to do as she said. Once the hill was clear she went back into the cave and pulled the lever. With a loud crack, the top of the cave began to pull open. Dirt began to cave inside Dany spotted a huge chunk of the earth hurtling toward her and she shut her eyes waiting to be crushed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the past ones, but it finally jumps into the set up for the rest of this story! I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 4

Suddenly Rhaella protectively placed her large body over Dany’s, shielding her. After the blood stopped pounding in her ears, she opened her eyes and watched as Rhaella dropped one of her shoulders to the ground. Dany stood confused, she didn’t understand what the gesture meant. The dragon moved her head and seemed to be asking her to climb upon her back. Dany walked over to Rhaella and carefully began to climb onto the great creatures back. She settled herself between Rhaella’s shoulders and grabbed onto two horns the protruded from her back in front of her. At this the dragon crawled up out of the now gapping hole in the ground. Once they were both on the solid ground behind the ruins of the castle of Dragonstone, Dany carefully slide off the dragons back. _“Only Targaryen’s can ride a dragon, I can’t let anyone see me upon her then they would know who I really am”_ she thought to herself quickly. Greg and the rest of her team came running up to her asking if she was alright, but Rhaella must have thought they had gotten too close, for she snapped her heard towards them and let out a low growl. The stopped in their tracks, one even fainted. “I’m alright you guys, don’t be scared she won’t hurt us. Right?” she yelled to them, looking at Rhaella at the end of her sentence. She let out a snort in response _“good enough for now”_ Dany thought. Greg looked at them “Why does it listen to you?” he asked in awe. “I’m still trying to figure that out myself, guess she just likes me” Dany lied smoothly. She knew exactly why, but they couldn’t know. She was beginning to feel panicked though, due to the way everyone was gaping at the girl and her dragon on a cliff. Another member of Dany’s team, Ashley stepped forward “well clearly there’s a reason that _thing_ has been locked up for so long. It needs to be contained. I say we chain it up tightly, and ship it to the lab. There have got to be plenty of tests they can run on… it” she said in her annoyingly shrill voice. Dany had done an excellent job at keeping her temper in check throughout her life, but at that statement her Targaryen blood boiled. She whipped her body to face Ashley “Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor” she yelled at her, repeating the words that Daenerys herself had written. “I will NOT let you near this magnificent creature, I don’t think you would like the result if you tried” she threatened. Rhaella let out a small puff of smoke as if to back her up on her words. “How do you know High Valyrian Dr. Stark, or are you even a Stark at all? I’m sure that President Lannister would just _love_ to hear about all of this. That dragon won’t live another day once she finds out” she said, pulling out her cell phone. President Lannister had been the one to call this dig, the one who had trusted Danielle to run a productive operation, instead the shit had hit the fan and the situation was quickly spiraling out of her control. Rhaella sensed that they were in a dangerous situation. She let out terrifying roar before dropping her shoulder to Dany again. She quickly scaled her back and situated herself. “Sōvēs” she says loud enough for the dragon to hear. With a lurching movement Rhaella heaved herself off the ground and began to stretch her wings for the first time in centuries. _“Oh gods, why did I give her that command? I’m terrified of heights and I just commanded a dragon to fly. I’m such an idiot”_ Dany thought to herself but was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Rhaella’s body dipped drastically in flight. _“She’s just getting used to flying again, it’s ok Dany, you won’t die”_ she repeated in her head. The rhythm was awkward at first, but once the stiffness left the great dragon’s wings it was the smoothest flying she had ever felt. There was no way to describe how wonderful it felt to be soaring through the air atop the rarest creature in the world. “To Winterfell, Rhaella” Dany yelled, hoping she was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm trying my best to post this story somewhat regularly and write it at the same time, so I hope you are all happy with it!! If there is any suggestions you have just leave a comment for me. :)


	6. Chapter 5

They had been flying for hours before Dany could see the castle of Winterfell coming into view. The Stark family didn’t live in the castle anymore, but they still owned it. Dany had grown up in the large stone home that had been built a few miles away from the main city, the Starks had never been showy so it made sense that they had moved out of the grand building. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Rhaella landed in a clearing in the forest about a mile away from the house. She carefully slid off her back and patted the dragon on her thick neck. “Stay here ok? I’m going to go get Jon he will know what to do, he always does” she said more to herself than to her new companion. Dany began to walk through the woods towards the house and she noticed a dusting of snow settling on the ground. _“That’s odd, there has never been snow here before, the Starks were always right, winter is coming”_ she thought to herself. After walking for about 15 minutes she finally arrived at the house. She unlocked the door and walked inside before basically falling onto the couch with a loud thump. Dany was exhausted and needed just a minute to rest before she dealt with the dragon sized problem out in the forest. All the sudden Jon came walking into the room and at the sight of her a huge smile broke out on his face. “Dany! What are you doing back? You were supposed to be gone for two months” he said with a mixture of confusion and worry on his face. “Is everything all right?” he added as he sat down next to her. Dany looked up at him “well, everything in Samwell Tarly’s books were true. I don’t think you would believe me if I just told you what I found, I have to show you” she said to him. He nodded his head “Alright, you’re scaring me a bit, but I will always help you with whatever it is. Cradle to grave remember?” he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled softly at him “Of course I do. Let’s go though, I don’t want anyone to find her” she said. “Her?” he asked. Instead of answering she led him out the house and back through the path towards the clearing she had landed in. Upon hearing Rhaella’s head snapped around but she let out an affectionate purr when she saw Dany was there. Dany promptly reached out her hand and scratched the dragon on her neck, much to Rhaella’s satisfaction. She turned her head back around and saw Jon standing frozen in place, his eyes wide. “Her name is Rhaella, she and I are quite a pair already. Daenerys Targaryen herself left her in a bio-dome under Dragonstone, and Samwell Tarly left a note saying we would need her because The Others would come again” she said to him. Jon slowly nodded his head to let her know he understood, but his eyes were fixed on Rhaella. In a trance like state he reached his hand out in front of her nose, and Dany watched in awe as her dragon gently pressed her nose into his hand accepting his touch. After he pet her for a minute, Rhaella let out a low rumble before turning around and lying back down in the patch of scorched earth she had made. Jon turned to look at Dany “she’s amazing! If what you say is true, what do we have to do next? How can we convince people?” he asked her. “Well I think Rhaella herself is proof that all the stories we feared are true. She had three eggs with her though, I need to learn how to hatch them first. The only people who know the secret to that is my family, we have to find them” she replied to him. He nodded his head “Father knows where they live, after all he’s the one who brought you to us. We have to ask him” he said. “Alright, I’ll ask him at dinner tonight” she said. Dany took out her phone and took a photo of the now sleeping dragon, she would need proof to show their father without having to walk all the way out here each time. She took one last glance at Rhaella before beginning the walk back to the house with Jon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the rest of the Stark family!! Kind of a filler chapter that is a bit fluffy at the end.

  
Dany looked around the dinner table as everyone sat down and couldn’t help but smile, it was the first time in months that the entire family was eating together. Her and Jon had been living in an apartment in the city of Winterfell with their friends Melissa, and Samuel for about a year since they all graduated college, so they hadn’t been home too often. Their younger sister Samantha, Sam for short, was finally home for a break in her first year of college. Their youngest sister Ariana, or Ari as she liked to be called was just spending a night in for once instead of going out with her boyfriend Gendry, what kind of a name is Gendry anyway? Their younger brothers Brandon and Rick were taking a break from their homework to eat with them also. Once everyone was settled and enjoying their food Jon looked over at Dany and gestured for her to hurry up and find out the information they needed. Dany looked over at their father and cleared her throat “I know I’ve never brought it up before, but I have a pretty big problem and it’s the only thing that can help” she started. Ed smiled at her “Well what is it you want to ask, I will try my best to answer” he replied. “I need to know exactly where my family lives, and before you shut me down, let me show you why” she said as she pulled up the photo of Rhaella on her phone and faced it toward Ed. Upon looking at her phone his eyes widened in shock before he quickly composed himself again, “your mother said this day would come, I just thought she was mad. Clearly she was right” he said. “Dany what is it? What did you find, please show me!” Ari interrupted as she grabbed Dany’s phone out of her hand. “Is that a DRAGON?!” she exclaimed for the entire table to hear. She looked at her younger sister “Yes, it is, her name is Rhaella and she’s asleep out in the woods behind our house right now” she told her. Rick stood up from his seat and began to move around to look at the photo also but Ed yelled “Alright everyone settle down. I know it is an impossible thing, but clearly history is repeating itself. Danielle, why don’t we go talk in my study, I’ll give you as much information that I still have.” Dany nodded before getting up from table and walking into the separate room with her father. Once the door was closed behind them Ed began to rummage through his desk until he found a small stack of old letters. “This is the correspondence I had with your mother from when she was asking us to take you in. I can’t remember which one, but the island their living on is named somewhere” he explained as he handed them over to her. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him to allow her to read the letters in silence. As she began to read the letters she could easily see why Ed had believed her mother to be mad, the things she said were terrifying and didn’t make any sense even though now Dany knew they were true. A few minutes later she heard a soft knock at the door “come in!” she said. She watched as Jon slowly walked in and she flashed him a small smile. “You want any company or do you just want to be alone?” he asked her his hand still on the door handle in case she turned him away. “I love your company, stay” she said to him, he smiled and moved to sit down beside her “hand me a couple of those, we can make this move faster so we can plan when to leave” he suggested. She wordlessly handed him a few letters and for minutes everything was silent between them accept for the occasional crinkle of paper being turned over. Dany triumphantly held up the letter she had just been reading “this is the one! They are living on an island of the west coast of Westeros. It doesn’t have a formal name but she said there are no other land masses near it” she said to Jon. “Perfect because my letters talk about nothing other than how worried she was for you, apparently right before father brought you home you were very ill” he said to her as he stood up. He reached his hand out and pulled her up and walked with her upstairs and stood outside the door to his room. “So, we leave tomorrow morning, right?” he asked her. She nodded “Yeah, but want to come watch a movie with me? I want one last night of normalcy before our whole lives change” she asked him. Jon flashed her one of his rare true smiles “how could I ever turn you down?” he responded before walking with her into her room. He turned on the tv and put her favorite movie, Knotting Hill on. Dany lied down next to him and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. “No matter what happens, you will always have me Dany” he said before kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him but any words she had got caught in her throat when she noticed the way he was looking at her. There were so many emotions clouding them and the meaning of all of them slightly terrified her, so she simply smiled at him and laid her head back on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of Jon’s thudding heart beat.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally had time to post a short chapter!! Do you guys think I should eventually change the rating of this story and write a smut chapter between our two favorite heroes?


	8. Update

Hi everyone! I promise I'm still working on this story I just haven't had as much time recently to write as much but I expect a new chapter to be posted soon! Comment if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen.


End file.
